Staff of One (Comics)
The Staff of One is a powerful magical staff that can cast any spell imaginable by the wielder. The Staff, however, comes with two limitations; first, and more importantly, users of the Staff cannot cast the same spell twice or the spell will misfire and a random effect will occur; second, the Staff cannot be used to bring people back from the dead. Throughout Runaways The Staff of One is Nico Minoru's sole weapon. Tina Minoru had briefly mentioned that the Staff even made the dread Dormammu tremble , implying that Nico is only scratching the surface of the Staff's true power. Tina is also able to do spells without saying them, as evident when she turns herself, Robert Minoru, and Victor and Janet Stein into their villain costumes. In the Civil War arc, it is shown that Nico does not need to speak English words to cast spells; Nico cast a teleportation spell using a Latin phrase supplied to her by the Vision. Only Nico can summon the Staff, but anyone can cast spells with it. When not in use, the Staff retreats into her body, which Nico describes as "feeling like I have something in my eye, but instead of my eye, it's... it's my soul." To summon the Staff, Nico sheds blood and unintentionally recites the incantation "When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge." Early in volume one, Nico would cut herself to release the Staff, often using Chase's switchblade. As the series progressed, Nico found alternative ways to make herself bleed, including brushing her gums for extended periods of time, having Gert's deinonychus Old Lace bite her arm, and during her monthly menstrual cycle, Nico does not need to cut herself to evoke the Staff. The Staff always emerges from the center of her chest, and passes through any clothing she is wearing without damaging it or Nico. However the Staff will damage anyone or anything directly in its way when ejected from Nico's body. For example, the Staff emerges after the vampire, Topher begins to drain Nico's blood and pierces directly through the center of his chest. Nico's time with the Witchbreaker has granted her a newer version of the Staff of One called "The Witchbreaker's Staff." Nico can now wield its powers and cast spells with greater proficiency than before. Nico uses her Staff of One to create spells that can only be used once, so she has to get creative for new ones. List of Spells Deconstruct (Used in a fight with 'The Wrecking Crew'.) A failed resurrection enchantment (Used to bring back Alex Wilder.) Flashback (Used to find out the thoughts of a future version of Getrude Yorkes.) Rockstars (Used to apprehend Victor Mancha. However, the attack missed and instead hurt Old Lace.) You Suck (Used against Turbo from 'Excelsior'.) Insulation (Used to disable Victor Mancha's powers.) Invisible (Used to help rescue Victor's mother.) Shine on you Crazy Diamond (Used to disable Ultron, But Ultron broke free.) Fumigation Teleportation Acid Rain (Used against 'Security Daemons'.) Old Lace to Old Yeller (Used to turn Old Lace into a dog during their time in New York.) Hellfire (Used against Spider-Man, He evaded the attack.) Dreamtime (Used to send Spider-Man to sleep.) Magic Carpet (Used as transportation in New York.) Sunburst (Used in a fight against an imposter of Cloak. Unfortunately, he only became more ''powerful.) Detox (Chase used this to defeat Cloak's imposter by making him lose the amounts of MGH in his system.) Get to Work (Used to turn Chase's list of things he could do when he turned 18 into a wrench, much to his Chagrin.) Shut Up (Used to stop Chase from telling Gert about an incident where Nico kissed him.) Muzzle (Used to make sure Old Lace doesn't try to bite Nico.) Pixes find the Leak (Used to see if The New Pride was spying on the Runaways. They were later revealed to have been using Victor.) Forget (Used to erase Geoffry Wilder's memories.) Caffeine Injection (Used to increase Molly's strength.) Now Here Comes The Sweet Talk (Used to disguise Xavin's voice in an attempt to defeat a monster.) Some Cage spell And I Liked You Better Dead (Used in one of Nico's dreams to kill her parents.) Be Quiet (Used by Chase to make Nico, as the name implies, be quiet.) I'll Just Be A Bad Dream (Used by Chase to send Nico to sleep.) Get Lost Chill Out Wake Up Prodigium Effodio a.k.a Excavating Monster Going Down (Used to evade The Punisher by going through the floor.) Crash (Used to defeat a pack of Ninjas sent by The Kingpin.) Open Sesame (Used to open boxes at a bank.) Flooding spell (Used to stop a fight between The Sinners, The Upward Path and Street Arabs in 1907.) Vegan (Used to end Maneater's cannibalistic ways.) The Show Must Go On (Used on Gert's parents so that they would run their life as normal and unable to say or do anything to change the future.) Zombie Not (Used to turn a group of zombies back to humans. However, It was mistaken as Zombie '''K'not, so the Zombies formed a larger one.) Snow Globe (Used in Avengers Arena to save Cammi from a avalanche of snow. The spell handle the Avalanche while Chase helped out Cammi in the snow.) Uproot (Used to allow the magic fruit tree to hover and follow Nico.) Fallout (Used to protect Chase from being blasted by Hazmat. The spell allowed a wall to block Hazmat's blast from hitting Chase.) On the Rocks! (Allow Nico to turn snow into water and splash it over Juston's huge sentinel.) Get Out! (Nico said this to make a energy beam blast Chase away from her.) Solar Flare! (Used on the sentinel Apex was riding to blast it in a energy of solar fire blast.) Quicksand! (Used on the very same sentinel Apex was riding and Death Locket to cause them to sink slightly into the ground.) Giant Killer! (The spell used on the sentinel that Apex stole from Juston to wrap in large magical plant vines and making it immobile for a time.) Safehouse! (This spell was made as a small teleporter from one spot to the other. For Nico and the other Avengers Arena contestants.) Slamdoor! (Used to close the portal of the Safehouse! spell.) Help (A spell to awaken the Staff of One to use Nico's massive blood lost as a blood sacrifice to bring her back to life. More powered and allowing part of the Staff of One to take a form of a guantlet she can wear.) Blow! (Made Apex and the sentinel she is riding caught in a huge explosion.) Backdraft! (Made to suck out all the fire in the area and into her Staff of One.) Recycle (This finally rid of the remains of Juston's stolen sentinel that Apex took. By recycling it completely away.) Thunderstruck (Used to blast Death Locket with a lightning bolt from her guantlet.) Botsplode (A spell that was used to cause a explosion to hit Chasehawk and Death Locket.) Disassemble (Used by the Staff of One to disassemble Death Locket's robotic arm completely.) Gunshot (Used her guantlet to shoot a energy gun shot at Chasehawk to blast him away.) Blunt Force (Her guantlet was used as basically a blunted weapon glowing with energy to slam Chasehawk and knock him down as well as reverting him back to Chase form.) Staff of One to me (Used her guantlet to return the Staff of One away from Apex and back into her hands.) Dirtnap! (She used her Staff of One to completely bury Apex and Death Locket alive underground.) Mood Ring (She used this on Hunter Stein, but the effects of the spell is unclear. Possibly to see the truth.) Crystal Light (She used this spell to turn some plants into bright crystals.) Abraham Lincoln (This spell made a magical log cabin protect her and her friends...) Ocean View (She use this spell to fix up a room to allow her and the Runaways to have a view of the outside of their home.) Wings (She used this to make wings appear on her back and take flight.) Free Your Minds (She used this to break control of other students that were under Marie's control.) Wardrobe Malfunction (She used this spell to make Marie's robe wrap around herself.) Deflector Shields (Nico used this to block off Marie's energy attacks at her.) Black Magic. Straight Up (Nico used this spell against Bloodstone in attempt to perhaps vaporize his body into the sky. The spell however didn't work.) Please Work (A spell used to cause her magic energy to help work Antman's machine to use on Reptil's amulet.) Punish (A spell Nico used to blast Hank Pym almost unconcious.) Understand (A spell used to allow the Runaways and Avengers Hank and Tigra to understand their situations and histories of one another.) Freeze to the exact temperature and aesthetic appearance of a cheap popsicle from a 7-11. (Used on Daken to stop him from moving.) Princess and the Pea (Made a pile of mattresses appear under Daken to break his fall.) Uranium kicks! (This spell made large cumberstone boots made of uranium to bind themselves to Roston's feet.) Someplace Else to Be (Spell was used to teleport Chase and Nico out of an interview show.) Pointy sticks and church water! (Used to make stakes and holy water attack a villain.) Force quit! (A spell cast to shut off a villain's powers.) Bounce House! (A spell Nico casted to slam a insane person into the ceiling.) Outbreak! (Nico cast a spell on some insane individuals attacking them to be infested with a plague pox like illness.) Cirque du Soleil (A Spell used by Nico to cause two people to crash into one another.) Albuquerque (A failed spell use by Nico to try and teleport herself and party away.) Brain Freeze! (A spell by Nico's Witch Arm to shoot ice to a monster.) Igneous rock! ( A spell use by Nico to solidify Magma into rocks.) Sedimentary! (A spell used by Nico to turn rock into a dust or small rock particles.) Fix him! ( A spell casted by Nico to heal Chase's physical wounds, but fail to awaken him.) Winter is coming! ( A ice spell use to counter Hellstrom's fire spell.) Trivia References Category:Comics